1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal key locking system, and more particularly to a system that enables locking a keyboard while cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, input keys on a personal computer or office automation equipment are configured so that wiping the keys is difficult even when they need to be cleaned.
Since accidentally touching the input keys may introduce errors, even if ash is dropped from an operator's cigarette, coffee or some other liquid is spilled on the keys, or a staple is dropped between the keys, in the course of operating a computer, the operator cannot freely wipe the input keys.
When an operator must move away from the keyboard for some reason, there is a danger that other people might accidentally touch the input keys, so the operator's work must be terminated before leaving the keyboard.
Therefore, in such case, it is desirable that the input keys be lockable in such a manner that when the lock is released, the previous working state is returned to.
In a prior art information processor, for example, the processor is connected to a keyboard equipped with input keys and a display unit. While depressing the input keys, an operator inputs and manipulates data while looking at the display unit.
In such prior art information processor equipment, for example, even if the operator drops the ash from a cigarette or spills coffee or other liquid on the keyboard in the course of operating, since he cannot touch the input keys at random, it is not possible to immediately wipe off the keyboard.
Further, if the operator must move away from the input keys for some reason, there would be a danger of data being lost or damaged by someone accidentally touching the keyboard.
Moreover, when a printed text is being referred to while operating the equipment, the text is sometimes rested on the input keys and the weight of the text can inadvertently depress the keys.
Also, when a staple is dropped between the keys, the operator cannot freely remove the staple.
In light of these problems in the prior art system, the present invention has been made.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking system for input keys on, for example, an information processor such as a personal computer, which enables immediate wiping of the keys when they need to be cleaned, which enables an operator to move away from the keys without fear of their being accidentally depressed, and which enables an operator to review a text placed on the input keys when working space is limited.